The Demonic Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''CLOSED |rare = }}' – Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 10,000 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Those who utilize demonic magic are capable of various feats, such as creation magic, destruction magic, manipulation magic and so much more. |} *Demonic magic, not to be mistaken with dark magic, is associated with the demons wandering WispClan's universe. Those who have access to demonic magic have either sold their souls to demons, are demons themselves, or rather are part demon. Those who utilize demonic magic are capable of various feats, such as creation magic, destruction magic, manipulation magic and so much more. This type of magic is known to be shunned upon, as those who usually have it can act rather uncontrollable and erratic, making them ultimately dangerous. *What truly differs those who use demonic magic from regular mages is the fact that these cats don't tend to be mortal, not fully. If a demonic magic is a creature main affinity, they are close to being indescribable; unkillable by normal mages. They have a power so great that they can destroy Kingdoms alone by the swipe of a paw. They are physically fast, strong, and of course, a pure entity of chaos and destruction. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Pure Evil'–– Those who have demonic magic are cold and malicious with little-to-no emotions shown to others. They are pure chaotic entities and unleash misery onto others by different means of emotional torture, or physical. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Psychic Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢ Enhanced speed ** ⇢ Enhanced strength ** ⇢ Very hard to upperhand/kill * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Holy water/sage (doesn't kill them but hurts them) ** ⇢Those who share their same power ** ⇢Light/Holiness 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. 'Lineage' ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity